


I’ve seen everything in this Café

by wormtailtheacorn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, character will be added and tags updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormtailtheacorn/pseuds/wormtailtheacorn
Summary: While working in Wanna-one cafe Yoon Jisung has seen everything. He has witnessed proposals and brake ups. He was seen first kisses and first love failures. He has listened to sweet songs of confession and tearful songs of relationships not working out.Of course he has his favorite stories. Some of them happy and some sad but all etched in his memory. All of them important to him maybe because of the people involved or the lessons he learned through them.Would you like to listen to some of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my previous work because I couldn't think of anything for it right now. I might re-upload it again when I have a solid plot.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this story :)

Prologue 

It was a slow day today at the cafe that was good he wouldn't have to deal to exasperating brats. Who was he kidding, he loved seeing them. "Them" being his regular costumers. The ones who came every week each with story to tell. Each one imprinting on his heart as they talked to him about life; some asking for advice while others giving him advice. It made him feel connected it made him feel like he was part of something. 

Well since it there was no one here at the moment...  
Jisung stood up and a got his photobook book from his bag. The pictures in this photobook were special to him, because they contained pictures of his most memorable memories of his regular costumers. He flipped through his photobook carefully looking at each picture and remembering the memories that came with each one. He delicately touched a pictures containing two young boys looking so in love. He felt his heart clench as he gazed on a picture of two men that seemed to be hugging for one last time. He smiled at one that contained multiple people celebrating a birthday. He looked at each one recalling all the memories.

Suddenly the bell indicating a customer has arrived rang and Jisung quickly put down the photobook. Only to be met with his nephew little Lee Woojin. "Uncle, what were you looking at?" Woojin asked. "Oh, just some pictures of my favorite customers through the years."  
"Really, can I see them?" Jisung hesitated a bit before replying, this was one of his most treasured items are all, "Sure just be careful"  
Woojin took the photobook and carefully turned the pages until his eyes landed on a particular one "Uncle, aren't these Samuel hyung and Daewhi hyung? Why do they look so young here?" "That was them when they were still in college. You see Woojin this photobook contains pictures of my favorite costumers and my memories with them. Each picture has a story behind it." "Uncle, can you tell me their stories?" Woojin asked eyes glazed with curiosity.  
"Sure I will." replied Jisung a smile on face as he recalled the first story. 

"You see Woojin it this particular story started with..."


	2. Story 1 "Samuel and Daewhi"

Samuel and Daewhi were that their favorite cafe. It was the kind of place that allowed people to come up to stage to sing, dance, read a poem, or whatever floated your boat. It was tucked in between the gigantic buildings of Seoul; only finding it if you’re actively looking for it or accidentally stumbled upon it. They discovered it through the former.  
Samuel remembered the first time they came here. It was raining hard and neither of them had an umbrella so they quickly ran to the nearest place they could find that ended up being Wanna-one Cafe. The owner was a man named Jisung. He was a chatter box but gave great advice in times of need. He acted like their mother. Fussing over them when they came in wet from head to toe. He handed them towels to dry them of and gave them hot chocolate to warm them up. Since then Samuel and Daewhi became regulars. 

This place Samuel thought was full of memories both good and bad. This was where they stressed over finals. Panicking over topics they needed to cover and heaps to course work they needed to pass. This is where they apologized to one another after their biggest fight. Where they comforted each other during break ups, failures, and missing their parents. Here they laughed over Jisung hyung's stories. Listened to the beautiful songs of Jaewhan hyung and ate the tasty food of Sewoon hyung. They made friends here too. People like Daniel and Sungwoo, who were a funny pair of hyungs making them laugh, yet gag at how sweet they were with one another. They met Euiwoong and Seop here too both pairs freaking out about university. This place had basically built their friendship  
This was also where Samuel had realized his feelings for Daewhi. Samuel couldn't help but smile at the thought. It was when Daewhi was laughing at some random joke from Jinyoung and Samuel thought that he looked mesmerizing. The had paused for a moment at that thought and pondered on it until the next day. Even going as far as asking Jisung hyung what it was that caused him to have butterflies in his stomach just at the thought of Daewhi. "That feeling? Why, that can only be love or at least something leading to love." replied Jisung. Samuel gasping realization yet smiling as if completely understanding why. 

This was also where Samuel wanted to confess. He was just waiting for the right time. 

As Jaewhan started strumming on his guitar and began singing his self-made song. Samuel felt something.

I want to tell you just how much I adore you  
Your smile leaves me mesmerized  
Your laugh makes me fly  
Right now you’re my best friend  
But can you be mining tonight?

Samuel's gaze caught Daewhi's for a while neither of them spoke and time seemed to have stopped. Samuel felt that this was the right time. He gathered his courage and spoke. 

"Daewhi. I need to tell you something.  
I like you as in like like you. In fact I might be in love with you but if not I am something close to it. I don't know how to explain it but whenever I see you I feel something inside me. Whenever I am with you everything seems just right. If you don't like me in that was its okay but can we at least still be friends?"  
"Muel, I think I like like you too. I am still a bit unsure but if you’re willing to take the leap then so am I." 

Samuel beamed. This was the happiest day of his live. Only one more thing then it would be perfect. He leaned in and quickly pecked Daewhi on the lips. Daewhi turned red and squealed. Samuel was also a little red murmuring "oh my god" as if he couldn't believe the happiness he felt inside and out. Both of them locked gazes and smiled, small specks of red doted their cheeks, but they were happy. Until a camera went off courtesy of Jisung hyung. "My children are all grown up" he muttered fondly as he whipped invisible tears from his eyes.  
Samuel and Daewhi laughed. Another beautiful memory made in together. In wanna-one cafe where their friendship was built and where their love started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it.  
> If you have any ideas, suggestions, or even pairings you like just leave a comment.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. Story 2 "Jaewhan and Sewoon"

"And that is how your hyungs Daewhi and Samuel began dating." Jisung ends a smile on his face as he remembers the awkward young couple. Woojin lets out a laugh at how cute his hyung were when they were younger. "Tell me another one uncle. Tell me more about the hyungs." Woojin requests. Jisung lets out a laugh "Of course Woojin." Jisung turns to the next picture it shows a young man singing on the mini stage in the cafe, a guitar in hand. His eyes look like their locked on to something or perhaps someone.   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Sewoon, was the first employee Jisung hired for Wanna one. He was an excellent chef; his meringues were the best in the city. Even if he only worked part time to pay for university fees, Jisung enjoyed his company. He was the type of person who seemed quiet and reserved but turned out to be a bingu; plus he also looked ponyo which was incredibly cute. Sewoon also had a soothing voice when he sang; Jisung only knew this because he listened to Sewoon sing in the kitchen when he thought he was alone. It was no surprise that costumers enjoyed his presence. Jisung can't even count the number of times Yougmin, Donghyun, and a bunch of other people requested him to come out of the kitchen and hang out with them when he wasn't doing anything. This action is what caused this love story to start. 

Jaewhan was a frequent costumer at Wanna one after Daniel had insisted on bringing him here. He was a regular participant during the open mic days. Normally he came here to accomplish course work or study for a test. The cafes quiet environment made it easy for him to do that, but today he was being distracted by a cute guy who was talking with a guy who looked like an alpaca. It takes a while before he remembers where he saw him; he had advance music theory with him if he remembered the guy was a batch younger than him. He was in the middle of looking at him again when Jisung appeared saying "How long are you going to take secret glances at my employee?" Jaewhan stared eyes wide "EMPLOYEE?" "Yeah, he is the part time chef." Well Jaewhan had just found another reason to come to Wanna one, not that he would tell anyone. He quickly made up a reason to leave before Jisung questioned him more. 

Sure enough Jaewhan visited Wanna one more often. Sometimes he would see Sewoon but majority of the time he didn't. At least he still got to sneak glances at him during class.

Then one day as he was paying for his meal he looked up to Sewoon at the counter. His surprised face seemed to say everything as Sewoon said "Jisung is dealing with something at the moment and no one else is here so I am manning the counter." All Jaewhan could do was nod to stunned to say anything. He hoped he would get another chance to talk to the boy more. Hopefully he would actually day something.

His chance came soon enough. It was during the open mic. Jaewhan had just finished and the whole audience was cheering, he had a very beautiful voice. He was talking a drink when Sewoon approached him. Jaewhan almost spit out his drink in alarm but quickly tried to control his nerves. "You have a really good voice." said Sewoon. Jaewhan choked out a thank you before saying “You attend Howon University right? I've seen you in my Advance Music Theory class." "Yeah I do." "Then why don't you perform. You mustn't be half bad if you got into Howon." Jaewhan asked. Sewoon paused for a bit before replying "Maybe I will when the kitchen isn't so backed up. Speaking of which I better go back before the food runs out. I'll look for you in class maybe we can talk more."

As soon as Sewoon left Jaewhan smiled for ear to ear. Just as he had said, Sewoon looked for Jaewhan in class, the two connecting easily because of their mutal love for music. Over the months the two became closer. Jaewhan discovered that Sewoon could be a bingu but had a really good voice and wasn't half bad at dancing. He also wanted to the CEO of an entertainment company one day. While Sewoon now knew that Jaewhan had a funny side to him and that he laughed like a psychopath. 

Both of them also had growing feelings for one another. They wouldn't admit it though; Jaewhan because he was in the middle of accepting the feelings or denying then and Sewoon because he didn't know what that feeling was. 

It was Jisung who first noticed it. He saw the way they looked at each other and how close they had become, way past physical attraction. As he watched them sneaking glances at each other he thought that perhaps it was time to lend a helping hand. He approached Jaewhan first, sure that the younger was aware of his feeling yet refused to completely acknowledge then. "You like Sewoon." Jisung plainly stated. "Why would you say that hyung?" Jaewhan asked avoiding meeting Jisung's eye. "I see the way you at him. Don't deny it. Do you plan on telling him?" Jaewhan hesitated before replying "I want to hyung but I don't know how too. What do I do?" Jisung took a moment to think before stating "Just play to your strengths. Sing him a song something that you made about how you feel about him." "I'll do just that. Thanks hyung." Jaewhan said a determined gleam in his eyes.

Tonight was the night. Jaewhan would lay down his feelings for Sewoon tonight. Hopefully they would be accepted. As he was starting Jisung made sure that Sewoon has in the audience and that he would easily been seen in the stage. Jisung have Jaewhan the signal and he started. 

You don't know what you do to me  
I've been a mess since day one  
How can you look so calm?  
While I feel like having a break down  
Is it what they call love? I am not too sure  
But I know I feel something for that you   
You ponyo look alike guy

Jaewhan sang his heart out all while looking at Sewoon. Sewoon's eyes became wider as he realized the lyrics of the song and who it was referring to. He kept his eyes on Jaewhan trying to process all this information. As Jaewhan finished and the applause died down he made his way to Sewoon. One they were face to face the asked "Well... what do think?" He waited for Sewoon's answer palms sweaty, nerves blowing up, and heart on the line. Finally Sewoon replied " I am not completely sure about what I feel right now. I know that I like you more than a friend but I am not sure as to what extent. But I am willing to this a chance." Jaewhan smiled; they could take this slow. Fall in love little by little. "That’s more than I hoped for. Let’s give us a chance." Jaewhan said has he intertwined his hands with Sewoon's. 

Jisung watched the scene unfold with a happy smile. He turned to look at his camera with his latest picture, Jaewhan on stage guitar in hand and eyes full of love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it.  
> If you have any ideas, suggestions, or even pairings you like just leave a comment.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
